


Glowing Green

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Green Lantern - Freeform, Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Superherostuck, dc fandom don't hate me, fuck y'all i'm tagging it, hashtagyolo, just a lil bit of that tho, mostly implied - Freeform, slight ooc warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kanaya gets a green ring that gives her powers and tries to impress her lady friend, Vriska.</p><p>And where Lynny discovers she sucks at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Green

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and contrary to your previous assumptions, this suit does not look as terrible as you thought it would.

The body tight material hugs your every curve (of which you have many). You’re still unsure of what it is called. It feels similar to spandex, but it’s more comfortable and much, much tighter. It’s become a second skin. And for another matter, it is glowing.

Yes, your current attire is indeed _glowing_. The bright green of the fabric brightens and darkens with the beats of your heart, and the pattern follows the form of your tendons and muscles. You absentmindedly wonder how you would work with material like this; what a dress made out of it would feel like.

You snap out of your reverie as a new weight conforms to your face. You put your fingertips to your nose and pull off the foreign object. It’s a small mask the same color as the strange symbol on your chest. You put it back on.

There is a large mirror to the left of you, and though you are afraid to look, you look anyway. There is no part of your body, save for parts of your face and neck, that is not covered in a shade of green. Dark greens, light greens, neon greens… It’s a good thing green is your favorite color.

You notice also that the ring you were given by a dying alien – yes, a _dying alien_ – is pulsating along with your suit. You slide it off your finger and inspect the jewelry.

Immediately, your suit is replaced by what you were wearing before you woke up in this room: a fashionable red skirt and fitted black top. You cringe. After wearing the green ensemble, even for a short amount of time, the delicate fabric feels scratchy and heavy. You put the ring back on.

The green returns, and with it, an unidentified soul materializes in the room. “Kanaya,” they say, nodding politely.

“Hello,” you return, not knowing who the bloody hell this is. They are obviously not human, sporting a rocky, deep violet complexion. Their suit has a different pattern on it; you guess that it’s their muscle structure.

“Come with me.” They reach out for your hand, and you wince. They’re freezing!

You both materialize out of the room, and for a millisecond, you feel as if you are made of air. It’s a wonderful feeling.

“Are you ready for Green Lantern training, Kanaya?” the soul says.

“Green Lantern?” you inquire, as a glowing green medieval mace swings toward your head.

~~~

At last, after who knows how long, you are at home in good ‘ole “Sector 2814”. Or as you like to call it, your tiny apartment on 6th street in Alternia, New York. The glowing lantern thing that came with your ring is on the coffee table, where it was when you said the oath earlier. You flop down on the sofa. Home has never felt so great.

You spent a long time training for this Green Lantern gig. You discovered that the ring you received is only limited to your imagination. Anything you can think will be projected out of that ring, and you think that is pretty damn cool.

Of course, it’s not pretty damn cool when green, solid projections of lethal weapons are flying at you from every angle. In the heat of the moment, all you could conjure was a chainsaw. While not very effective, your comrades in the ring thought it was interesting and got you to spend an hour showing them how it worked.

You’re supposed to protect “Sector 2814”, which includes planet earth and extends a few light years in all directions from the planet. That’s a lot of space to protect with your ring. You don’t know how you’ll handle it.

You decide you’ll vent to someone – someone that you can trust, obviously. The lovely blonde girl from your work is out. She’s gorgeous, yes, and has a perfect personality, yes, but you don’t know her too well. Yet.

The only other person you can think of is Vriska. Yes, she is showy. And egotistical. And a bluh bluh huge bitch. And also your ex-girlfriend. But you’re still the best of friends, incredibly, and you still tell her quite a bit about your daily life.

Plus, she is going to be _so fucking jealous_ when she sees that you are a bona fide _superhero._ Boom.

You’ll have to stay in your suit for a bit, though, so she won’t recognize you. Then you’ll come out of the superhero closet and tell her that, guess what, it’s you! Kanaya Maryam! A damn sexy Kanaya Maryam in a skintight suit. All the ladies will love you.

It’s a foolproof plan. You quickly charge your ring and activate the suit. The ring helps you fly, so you won’t need your car. You leap off of your small terrace and soar toward her office building.

When it comes within sight, you also see Vriska through the open doors on her office balcony. Office balcony, sheesh. You forgot how well off she was at this place.

Her back is towards you, and you land lightly on your feet. You clear your throat, and she spins around with a hand pressed to her thigh. Of course. She keeps a small knife there.

You give her an easy smile. “I mean no harm,” you purr, deepening your voice.

She removes the hand but stays on her guard. “And you are?” she says.

“The Green Lantern,” you say with an extravagant wave of your hand. “Superwoman extraordinaire. And I am here to wi-”

“Mmmmhmmmm,” she mumbles, signature smirk spreading across her lips. “Vriska.”

You internally pout at the interruption of your practiced introduction. “A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

She snickers. “Oh, stoooooooop, you’re making me blush…” She takes a few steps forward and inspects you. After a few moments, a look of shock spreads across her face and she chokes. “Holy _fuck_ , Kanaya?!”

Well, shit.

Your face turns bright red. “How on earth did you know it was me?”

Vriska is seething. “Maaaaaaaaryam. Holy shit, Maryam, I am your _best fucking friend_. I think. I consider. Anyway, I’ve seen you _naked_. You think just because I can’t see your cheekbones, that means I won’t recognize you?”

You wither away into yourself. “Well, I…”

She huffs, the small wind pushing strands of hair off of her face. “Whateeeeeeeever. It’s not like this isn’t still cool as hell. Where’d you get this thing?” She attempts to pull at the fabric of your glove, but it’s too close to your skin. She settles for rubbing it instead.

“This ring.” You hold it up. “A dying alien gave it to me.”

“What?”

You chuckle. “It’s a long story. I can explain over coffee.”

“Just let me get my keys.”

You swoop your arms around her and pick her up bridal style. “Your friend can fly and you want to drive that dinky old Dodge Viper?”

“Don’t hate on the Blueberry, Maryam. But suuuuuuuure. Take me away~”

You fly.

**Author's Note:**

> uh okay well
> 
> yeah this is p ooc but i enjoyed writing it. it's cute but not too shippy which is what i enjoy doing uWu (tbh i just wanted vriska to say that one line from the green lantern movie)
> 
> i'll probably write more?? if you guys wanna put in requests in the comments like idk a ship (if you do a ship please insert a superhero) or just a character or even a superhero you wanna see done. at one point i'll probably do vriska as spiderman and terezi as daredevil and fuck the police why not do equius as batman. because, that's why.
> 
> i can't do notes


End file.
